


I Don' Care What They Think and Neither Should You

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Do Over [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Now that Mickey is out of prison they are living the life Ian planned out for them, U don have to read the rest to get this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident occurs at home, that paints Mickey in a bad light. Not to mention his crude tattoos and the fact that he's an ex-convict, aren't exactly helping things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don' Care What They Think and Neither Should You

When Mickey was still in prison, Ian had saved the life of this much older man who had been so grateful, he told Ian he owed him one. So when the red head had discovered the man owned a garage, he knew how he would cash in his favor. 

Ian hadn't really planned on actually doing so though. But when his boyfriend joined civilisation and was done enjoying his freedom, he started to get bored and Ian could tell. Mickey had then told Ian that he was ready to start working. And that's how the brunette was now a mechanic. A job he loved and greatly enjoyed and Ian loved seeing that. Not to mention Ian loved when he brings his boyfriend lunch or takes him out for lunch and finds him looking all oily in the whole mechanic get up. That definitely gets the taller man going. 

* * *

Ian was in the kitchen finishing up dinner when he heard the door open. A smiled formed automatically on his face knowing his boyfriend had just walked in. 

"How was work?" 

"Fucking starving man." Mickey replied kissing him on the cheek. 

"Lucky for you, you got great timing." Ian turned around and wrapped his hands around the shorter man's neck. "Go take a shower while I warm up the stew."

"You saying I stink Gallagher?"

The red head laughed. "If it were up to me I'd prefer you stayed like this. But we both know how uncomfortable you get."

Mickey nodded and kissed his boyfriend one more time and went to shower. As soon as the hot water hit him he exhaled a sigh of content. Six months back out into the world and he still appreciated the hot water and the amazing water pressure. Not to mention the privacy. There was a time he was sure his future would never involve Ian but here they were. Living together happily. 

He smiled to himself and continued to scrab himself. He looked at his half hard dick and was glad to know the days or taking care of it by himself were dead and gone. But he tugged at it a few times anyway. 

"Don't even think about touching yourself in there Mick, I'm serious!"

"Dammit!" did Ian have x-ray vision or some shit?

He quickly dried off and went into their bedroom to dress. 

*

They were watching TV after dinner on the couch. Mickey was nursing a beer sited between Ian's legs who had his arms wrapped around him. (a position he loved too much but was never going to admit it. but he had a feeling his boyfriend knew which is why he always did it)

"Hey umm, remember how our bottom drawer is always getting stuck?" Ian started.

"Yeah, so?"

"It couldn't open this morning so I've been going commando all day."

Mickey sat up and turned to face him chuckling. "You are fucking naked under those sweats?" 

Ian nodded shyly and Mickey stood up and straddled him. He bent down to kiss him and Ian gladly wrapped his hands around him. The brunette then sucked on Ian's bottom lip who returned the kiss in kind. When the Mickey felt his boyfriend get fully hard he went into their room to grab the lube removing his boxers on the way out. 

"What happened to our couch lube?" Ian asked wondering why his boyfriend had to leave the room.

"Ever since I left prison you've been fucking me like it's going out of style." 

"Are you complaining?" Ian smirked.

"Fuck no."

Mickey pulled down Ian's sweats up to his thighs.He slowly slicked up the nine inches and then sunk down on it just as slow. 

Ian groaned and held onto his ass. "Fuck."

Mickey started moving. "So what do you want me to do?"

"What?" Ian asked confused since his head was clogged by the feeling of his dick inside this warm, tight hole.

"The bottom drawer."

"Oh, umm...fuck! You wanna talk about this now?"

"Can't serve two masters Gallagher?" Mickey teased even as he rolled his hips.

"Ofcause I... Shit! 'Cause I can. Want you to try and see if you can... you can get it open."

"So what I'm hearing is... Jesus Christ!" he moaned when Ian thrust upwards and grazed his prostate. Ian laughed which somehow increased the pleasure. "So what you're saying is I'm fucking stronger than you. Yes! There. Right there."

Ian groaned and stood up taking his boyfriend with him. Enough of the teasing. He placed Mickey on the couch and knelt on the carpet the brunette's legs wrapped around his waist. With his dick still inside him, Ian held onto the shorter man's left shoulder and hip as he started pounding into him fast and hard. 

Mickey loved this postion. "Fuck! That's fucking amazing!" 

He yelled and alternated between screaming and groaning loudly.

* * * *

"Fuck!" Mickey was kneeling by their bottom drawer trying to pull it open.

"See, I told you. We're gonna need to buy new boxers now." Ian joked as he stood behind him watching. 

"Hand me the fucking screwdriver."

Ian did and Mickey probed at the sides. He then tried pulling at it again. When it didn't give he huffed in frustration and stepped on either side of the drawer so he could gain laverage and pulled on the handle tighter. Suddenly the drawer opened forcefully and Mickey lost his balance and fell back. 

Because Ian was standing so close, Mickey pushed him and the red head also lost his footing and moved back a few times. He then turned around trying to hold onto the bed since he knew he was gonna fall anyway. Unfortunately he missed the bed and knocked into their night stand, face first.

"Shit!" Mickey hurriedly got up and ran to Ian's side who hadn't moved. He was suddenly overtaken by fear. "Ian?"

"Yeah." Ian replied weakly. His head was throbbing from the pain and he needed a minute. 

"Fuck!" the brunette cursed when he saw some blood dripping on the floor. He ran into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. 

Ian sat up and he could feel the blood trickling from the left side of his head to his chin. He leaned on the bed and faced upwards. 

"Here. Take this." Mickey gave him a painkiller and held the glass of water for him as he drunk it. He then began to clean the blood. "The cut isn't even that big I don' know why it fucking bled so much." 

Ian winced as Mickey started tending to the cut on his eyebrow. 

"Sorry." he apologised. "Do you stop being called a Paramedic if your the one who needs help?" Ian snorted and laughed then winced again. "Sorry." Mickey apologised again.

*

Mickey had just patched up the cut and they were now standing infront of the bathroom mirror. 

"Are you sure you're fine?" Mickey asked uncertainly because Ian also had several lines on his cheek like he had also been grazed. 

"I'm good Mick. I promise." he touched at his injured eyebrow. "Hurt like a bitch though." 

Mickey hugged him from behind and smiled as Ian leaned into him. He kissed his neck and breathed in his boyfriend's scent. "Let's go to bed."

* * * *

The next day was on a weekend. Mickey wasn't going to work and Ian called in sick because his face was a little swollen. Mickey put and ice pack on his face and went to make them breakfast. Ian was seated in the living room switching channels when there was a knock on the door. He put the ice on the coffee table and went to open the door.

"Hey Lip."

"Holy shit." Lip said with his usual cigarette dangling from his mouth. "I thought the days of you and your convict boyfriend solving your problems with fists were gone."

"They are." Ian replied dryly as he let him in.

"I didn't do it asswipe." Mickey told him from the kitchen doorway.

"Where's my phone?" Ian asked him as they walked towards the living room. 

"How do you even forget your phone?" his brother asked handing Ian his phone -that he'd left at his place- while lighting his cigarette. 

"Can you not smoke in here? I'm trying to get Mickey to quit."

"Yeah," Mickey scoffed as he placed the pancakes and coffee on the coffee table. "Goodluck with that."

Lip ignored him and lit up anyway. "So what happened?" he asked gesturing to his own eyebrow.

Ian groans internally when he realises how this was going to sound. "I fell." 

Lip laughs and gets up. "Whatever. I gotta go, got myself a date." he walks towards the door. "Mickey." he calls then salutes him. Mickey responds with the finger. Lip chuckles like he expected it and walks out.

Mickey is not gonna tell the red head but it sucks a little bit that Lip's first reaction was to assume he hit Ian. He watches as Ian dives into his breakfast and smiles. Even injured Ian is still hot as hell. He requests him to remove the ice park and is glad to see the swelling has gone down. 

* 

It's around 3:00pm when Ian announces he's going shopping since the fridge is almost empty. Mickey offers to go with.

They are at the frozen foods section when Ian holds up a gigantic cucumber and whispers;

"Aren't you glad your boyfriend is packing this much?"

Mickey scoffs. "I may be a size queen but I wouldn't let you anywhere near me if you were that fucking big."

They both laugh and keep walking. Mickey recalls a time when he couldn't even walk next to Ian for fear of someone guessing they were fucking. Now they were all but holding hands. Any idiot could tell they're a couple.  
Ian on the other hand has never been happier. He can't believe how domestic they've gotten. And best part, Mickey doesn't seem to mind. Just then they hear a woman on the opposite side scoff. They both turn at the same time and they see her sneer at Mickey. 

"You got a fucking problem lady?" Mickey snapps. 

Ian rolls his eyes at the woman's ignorance. "Can't believe at this day and age some people are still so little minded."

Apparently she hears him. "My son is gay, that aint my problem. My problem is with cowardly men who beat up on their partners."  
She replies angrily pointing at his face. 

Ian wants to say he fell again but he manages not to. It will only worsen the situation. "He didn't do this." 

"Ofcause he didn't."

"You know what lady, this is none of your business, so fuck off!" he yells and she walks away shaking her head. 

Ian turns to look at his boyfriend who was chewing on his lip nervously watching the exchange. "I'm sorry Mick." 

Mickey just shrugs and moves on. This was getting ridiculous. First Lip and now a total fucking stranger. He inhales and exhales then manages to give Ian a forced smile which he's pretty sure the red head just saw through.

* * * *

They have just gotten home and are putting away the groceries when Ian gets a call from Fiona. He answers it without even thinking about it. 

"Hey Fi, what's going on?"

"I should be asking you that."

"What do you mean?"

"Lip told me what happened."

Ian rubs his forehead and glances at Mickey who is stocking the shelves. Well, the ones he can reach anyway. He quickly runs to the bathroom and closes the door.

"And what exactly did Lip tell you?"

"That you know, Mickey hit you. And I know this is not the first time Ian, so don't even lie to me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked angrily.

"I'm just..."

"You know what? Fuck you and fuck Lip. Mickey did not hit me, and would never hit me. We were trying to fix the fucking drawer when I fell and hit my head on the fucking night stand!"

"Really?" Fiona asks clearly relieved. 

"Yes, really." he sighs. "Just because he's been to prison that doesn't make him..."

"I know." Fiona interupts. "Should've known Lip was exaggerating I'm sorry."

Ian hangs up. He opens the door and his heart drops when he finds Mickey standing on the other side. His heart breaks even more when he sees the look on his face. 

It was one thing for Lip to assume he hit Ian, it was another for that stupid woman but Fiona was... it was too much. He rushed into their bedroom and locked the door. He doesn't even know why this was affecting him so much. Then he recalled what he'd done after his dad caught them those many years ago and he knew that was why.

"Mickey?" Ian called gently his hand and forehead on the door. But he was met with silence. "Mickey, please let me in."

The brunette sat down and leaned on the door. He sniffed and ran a hand across his face.

"Mick please."

Mickey took off his clothes and unlocked the door before heading into bed. He just wanted to sleep and forget about this day.  
Ian slowly walked towards their bed and sat on the edge patting his boyfriend's hair.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Mick." Mickey just blinked at him. "I'm sorry about all of them."

"Not like they're completely wrong."

"What? Surely you can't be fucking serious." he caressed his cheek. "That was like a million years ago. And I did too, remember? When we fought right before..." he trailed off.

Mickey knew all this. He knew they had matured and changed. Still it didn't mean what happened didn't hurt. 

"It still happened Ian, they all just assumed..."

Ian shushed him and bent down to kiss him. Mickey responded and sighed into the kiss. Now, he was feeling better. Ian got up and took off his clothes. 

"Scoot over."

"Go to your fucking side."

Ian just smiled and made him move anyway. He pushed him and got in facing Mickey. Since the brunette was still resisting they were now laying chest to chest. There was no space between them, practically breathing the same air while three quarter of the bed was unoccupied.

They both burst out laughing and Mickey finally moved back. Only for Ian to move with him and pull him closer. He held onto his chin and kissed him. They made out for a few minutes then Ian pulled back and held his cheek. 

"I don't give a fuck what anybody thinks, neither should you." he said softly needing Mickey to understand.

Even though he knew, Mickey still needed to hear it. So he nodded and pulled his sweet boyfriend closer and made out with him fervently. 

His hurt and insecurity long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha haa  
> That part where i wrote (He doesn't even know why this was affecting him so much. Then he recalled what he'd done after his dad caught them those many years ago and he knew that was why) i had written 'then he recalled season 3 episode 9'  
> He he hee.... Had to correct as i was re-reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhu,  
> Kudos & All Comments welcome...


End file.
